In multi-layered protective garments, such a those used by firefighter's and the like, several problems have been experienced in having the inner layers cooperate with the outer shell material to provide full composite protection.
In the case of firefighter's garments, such garments are normally constructed of an outer layer or "shell" material. The outer shell materials are generally constructed of sturdy, abrasion resistant and flame-resistant materials adapted to wear well not withstanding exposure to abrasion, moisture, heat and flame.
The inner layer, beneath the outer shell, is normally of at least one insulative and/or moisture barrier material. These materials are generally not as sturdy and wear resistant. At the terminal edges of the garment portions, such as at the coat tails, sleeve ends, trouser ends, or waist bands, these materials can be exposed to abrasion, moisture, and heat. These effects cause accelerated deterioration of the material.
Because only the full composite (i.e., the outer shell, a liquid proof moisture barrier and a thermal liner) offers true protection, industry standards specifically require that the moisture barrier and thermal insulative liner extend to within three inches of the terminal edges of the outer shell. Designers of these type garments must therefore concern themselves with the full composite overlap rather than just with the length of the outer shell.
Accordingly, the outer shell material is often made up to three inches longer than is needed for overlap protection, as the interior layers can be up to three inches shorter. Although one solution might be to have the interior layers simply be coextensive with the outer shell, this may cause the inner layers to extend beyond the outer shell during use, or otherwise be vulnerable to the degrading effects in the firefighting environment. The affects of heat, moisture or liquid containment, abrasion, and soiling can quickly result in degradation or destruction of the inner layer materials, rendering the entire garment incapable of continuing to provide adequate overlapping full composite protection.
Another problem with these systems has been that the permanently attached liners cannot readily be cleaned or repaired. In the case where portions of the liner are degraded by the effects described above, this results in the entire liner and enhanced the entire garment being rendered incapable of providing overlap protection throughout the entire area covered by the garment. For instance, the inner liner may be exposed to water or liquid containment which, by capillary action or "wicking", can travel from the garment edges to the interior portions of water-borne soil to extended portions of the liner. This can adversely affect comfort by allowing moisture into the garment rendering the interior wetter and the garment heavier as a whole.
Because current firefighter garment designs include an outer shell of material that extends beyond the inner layer materials, this design adds unnecessary weight and expense to the entire firefighter garment system. Typical outer shell materials can be as expensive as $40.00 per yard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer protective garment which provides full overlap protection throughout the area covered by the garment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-layered protective garment which will reduce the amount of outer shell material necessary to the production of the garment, thereby reducing its weight and expense.
It is a further object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide a multi-layered protective garment whose inner layer material(s) may be removed for repair or cleaning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layered protective garment whose entire inner layer material(s) are not subject to degradation or destruction through exposure to the degrading effects present in a firefighter's environment.
It should be understood that while some of the advantages of the protective garment of the present invention are described in terms of a firefighter's garment, the protective garment of the present invention is not limited to use in firefighting. Rather, it may be used for protection against similarly hostile environments.